bulbastufffandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
| name='Pikachu'| jname=(ピカチュウ Pikachu)| image=| ndex=#025| evofrom=Pichu| evointo=Raichu| with a thunder stone gen= Generation I| pronun= PEEK-uh-chew | hp=35| atk=55| def=30| satk=50| sdef=40| spd=90| species= Mouse Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=13.0 lbs.| ability=Static| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an -type Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It can evolve into a Raichu by use of a Thunder Stone. It can evolve from Pichu via Happiness. Pikachu is notable for being one of the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. In 1998 it became a Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow.In the series, Ash's pikachu had amazingly strong powers. Appearance Pikachu is a small, chubby rodent-like Pokémon, covered almost completely by yellow fur. It has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two red pouches used for storing electricity, which turn yellow when its about to use an attack. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male with the exception of her tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. Special Abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static. Main article: Ability/Static In Anime using Volt Tackle.]] Pikachu in the Anime series is most notable for being under the ownership of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum. Ash's Pikachu has appeared in every episode since the beginning of the series. Ash received this Pikachu from Professor Oak in the episode Pokémon - I Choose You!. In the anime, Pikachu other than Ash's have also made appearances. One of which is Ritchie's Pikachu "Sparky", which unlike most Pikachu, has a tuft of long fur on its forehead. Although Sparky, unlike Ash's Pikachu, is indifferent about being inside its Poké Ball, it is almost always shown outside, similar to Ash's Pikachu. In the episode The Pi-Kahuna, there was a Pikachu named "Puka" owned by a surfer named Victor. This Pikachu appeared to be much older than Ash's, looking slightly weathered. It was an unusual Pikachu, having blue eyes, and being able to sense the waves in the ocean. One of the more popular events involving another Pikachu was when Ash was transformed into a Pikachu near the end of the episode Hocus Pokémon by a magician named Lily. At the beginning of the next episode Ash was transformed back into a human, but this concept has been the basis of several possibilities and stories among fans. The fanon term for Ash in Pikachu form is Ashachu. Pikachu has been seriously ill when Team Rocket used a strong magnetic machine on Pikachu while Ash was traveling to Hoenn on ship. When Ash reached Hoenn, Pikachu's eyes had turned red, Pikachu had electrocuted Ash, and ran into the wild, using Thunderbolt continuously. Ash and Prof. Birch went off to search for it. But soon after a treatment, it went back to normal. In a future movie, similar to Ash's own Pikachu, the shadow figure has a tougher Pikachu. This Pikachu has red marks around its body similar when Pikachu got possessed by Groudon's red orb in Gaining Groudon. It also had a move that it cannot learn, Bite. This Pikachu may appear in the movie, due to the trailer. Pikachu-learned Moves This are the moves that Ash's Pikachu in the Anime have learned before. Tackle, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, and Agility Game Starter Pokémon at the beginning of the game, and later became the Pokémon icon. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Pikachu| redblue=Viridian Forest, Power Plant| rbrarity=Rare| yellow=Starter Pokémon, Trade| yrarity=One| goldsilver=Route 2| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Route 2| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Safari Zone| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest, Power Plant| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Trophy Garden| dprarity=Common| platinum=Trophy Garden| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2, Viridian Forest| hgssrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.| yellow=It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you.| gold=This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat.| silver=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.| crystal=When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks.| ruby=Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge.| sapphire=This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.| emerald=It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt.| firered=It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs.| leafgreen=When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.| diamond=It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks.| pearl=If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary.| platinum=Pikachu can differentiate between the electricity from the shock of a weakened companion as well as a healthy one.| heartgold=This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat.| soulsilver=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Pikachu/LVlearnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Pikachu/LVlearnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Pikachu/LVlearnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Pikachu/LVlearnset Generation IV Sprites |rbspr = Pikachu(RB)Sprite.png |yspr = Pikachu(Y)Sprite.png |grnspr = Pikachu(Gr)Sprite.png |Iback = Pikachu(Gen.I)BackSprite.png |gldspr = Pikachu(G)Sprite.png |slvspr = Pikachu(S)Sprite.png |cryspr = Pikachu©Sprite.gif |IIbackspr = Pikachu(Gen.II)BackSprite.png |gldsprs = Pikachu(G)ShinySprite.png |slvsprs = Pikachu(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs = Spr_2c_025_s.gif |IIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.II)ShinyBackSprite.png |rbysapspr = Pikachu(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr = Spr_3e_025.gif |frlgspr = Pikachu(FrLg)Sprite.png |IIIback = Pikachu(Gen.III)BackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = Pikachu(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |frlgsprs = Pikachu(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |IIIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.III)ShinyBackSprite.png |dpspr = Pikachu(DP)SpriteMale.png |ptspr = Pikachu(P)SpriteMale.png |hgssspr = Pikachu(HGSS)SpriteMale.png |IVback = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteMale.png |dpsprf = Pikachu(DP)SpriteFemale.png |ptsprf = Pikachu(P)SpriteFemale.png |hgsssprf = FemaleHGSSPikachu.png |IVbackf = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteFemale.png |dpsprs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteMale.png |ptsprs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteMale.png |hgsssprs = Pikachu(HGSS)ShinyMale.png |IVbacks = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteMale.png |dpspritefs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteFemale.png |ptsprfs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteFemale.png |hgsssprfs = HGSSPikachuFemaleShiny.png |IVbackfs = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteFemale.png }} Side Game Data |number=002 |pokemon=Pikachu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 3 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by blasting electricity from its body. |hp=645 |onsight=No reaction. }} Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. Series games. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros., Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, with its exclusive attack Volt Tackle as its Final Smash. If you look at the hat Pikachu and you look at the shiny above and the hat, you would notice it's the shiny pikachu with Red's japanese hat. Along with Mario, Link, and Kirby, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Origins Name The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits but it's behavior (or more noticibally it's eating habits) resemble that of hamsters. Appearance Though not the first Pokémon created, Pikachu was the first " -type" Pokémon created, conceived after the type was suggested to Sugimori and designed around the concept of electricity and the common symbol for lightning Related Articles *Ash's Pikachu *Sparky *Ashachu *Surfing Pikachu Known Trainers With a Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Ritchie *Victor Category:Generation I Pokémon